tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Sam
Peter Sam *'Number': 4 *'Builder': Kerr Stuart, Stoke-on-Trent *'Designer': James Kerr & John Stuart *'Built': 1920 *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - previously Stuart, after his designer, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow-gauge tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. After the line closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminum Company at Peel Godred and worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted for a year until they were purchased by the Skarloey Railway in 1951. Upon arriving, Stuart - renamed Peter Sam - had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Persona Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naive at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks. Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used his since its introduction. Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red and yellow lining. Appearances Trivia *In the Railway Series, after his accident, Peter Sam received a Giesl Ejector funnel but in the television series he was given a square funnel. Later, when the switchover to CGI occured, it was modified to a proper Giesl Ejector. *In the Railway Series and the Televsion series, Peter Sam had a regular whistle. However, when the narrow gauge engines returned in the CGI series, he had a two-tone whistle, just like his real counterpart. *In addition, from the sixteenth season onwards, Peter Sam's whistle budges up and down. *From the seventeenth season onwards, he has a permanent lamp. *In the ninth season, Peter Sam gained a tail lamp. *From the ninth season until the twelfth season, Peter Sam had Emily's Season 7 whistle sound. Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; fourth-seventh seasons) * Satoshi Katougi (Japan; ninth-eleventh seasons) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; sixteenth season onwards) * Marios Gavrilis (Germany) * Gaute Boris Skjegstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * TrackMaster * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS8.jpg|Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady File:PeterSampullstheTVtrain.PNG|Peter Sam pulls the television train File:GallantOldEngine-SpecialFunnel.jpg|Peter Sam with his special funnel File:YouCan'tWinillustration5.jpg File:DirtyWater.jpg|Peter Sam on the Talyllyn Railway File:Granpuff11.jpg|Peter Sam with Duke File:YouCan'tWin12.PNG File:YouCan'tWin21.png|Stuart File:FourLittleEngines4.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel2.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel18.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady11.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.jpg File:Trucks8.jpg File:HomeatLast6.jpg|Peter Sam with a wonky funnel File:SpecialFunnel6.jpg|Peter Sam's old funnel File:SpecialFunnel16.jpg|Peter Sam is presented with his new funnel File:DuncangetsSpooked4.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked7.jpg File:FaultyWhistles5.jpg File:FaultyWhistles25.png File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop4.jpg File:TunefulToots4.jpg|Peter Sam and Thomas File:TheMagicLamp9.jpg|Peter Sam with Duncan, Skarloey, and Thomas File:TheMagicLamp19.jpg File:Ding-a-Ling6.png|Peter Sam, Freddie, and James File:Ding-a-Ling5.png|Peter Sam and James File:MountainMarvel8.jpg|Peter Sam with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel16.jpg File:MountainMarvel20.jpg File:MountainMarvel6.jpg|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter File:Don'tBotherVictor!21.png|Peter Sam in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery32.png File:BlueMountainMystery171.png File:BlueMountainMystery351.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!29.png|Peter Sam's whistle File:Luke'sNewFriend41.png File:Luke'sNewFriend59.png|Peter Sam with Rusty File:PeterSamwithNameplate.jpg|Peter Sam with his nameboard File:S5PeterSamPromo.jpg|Peter Sam's model behind the scenes File:IceCarving1.png|Peter Sam in a magazine story File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|The Reverend W. Awdry with the "real" Peter Sam File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|Wooden Railway prototype File:newPeterSamwooden.jpg|Reintroducted Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012PeterSam.jpg File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayPeterSam.png|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|TrackMaster File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Wind-up File:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|My First Thomas model File:PeterSamStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines